Time Pirates
by Roaring Behemoth
Summary: Characters from Chrono Trigger, Kingdom Hearts, and D.N.Angel and other anime. They decide to become time pirates and travel through on a hilarious and eventful journey.


Chapter 1: Time Raiders Buh-ya

This is a story of time pirates. in this story you may see people you know or don't know but the main characters so far are from Chrono Trigger, D.N.Angel, and Kingdom Hearts. If you don't like it then don't read.

"Hey Glen, nice time machine you got us," said Chrono. Chrono is a spikey red haird boy from the video game Chrono Trigger. He is really good with a sword and is one of the main characters of the story.

"Yeah, now we can live our life long dream. I can't wait to be a Time Pirates," said Marle. Marle is a blonde haired princess form the game Chrono Trigger. She is good with a crossbow and is also another main character of the story.

"Well, I always wanted to be one since I was a little lad," said Glen/Frog. Glen is the human version of Frog. Everytime Glen sleeps three times he turns into Frog and when Frog sleeps once he turns into Glen. Glen/Frog is good with a sword and is a main character of the story.

"If you ask me, which nobody did, I think we should get more recruits," said Chrono.

"I know, I know," Marle screamed,' remember those guys Daisuke and Sora they could help.

"I wouldn't mind seeing them again, so why not," Chrono agreed. 

"Yeah, lets go meet them now," Marle yelled. 

"Hold on, I don't think they want to see us at nine-o-clock at "

"Yeah, you're right Chrono," Marle said with dissapointment in her voice.

"Well, then it is decided that tommorow we go and see if they want to come," Glen said.

Everybody then went went to bed, but it still amazes me at their level of stupidity that they still could have gone and not arrive there at nine-o-clock because they have a time machine. Oh well.

The Next Day

"CHRONO! WAKE UP," Marle said while jumping up and down on Chrono's bed," WE ARE GOING TO SEE DAISUKE AND SORA TODAY. REMEMBER!"

"All right, all right, I'm up," Chrono moaned.

"Well this is dandy, this is my Frog day.

"Oh yeah every three days you change to your frog form."

"Oh, well. Riku(b) won't be to hard on you," Chrono said in hopes of cheering Frog up.

"Can't we go tommorrow," Frog whinned.

"Sorry, but I already said that we are going today and if we don't Marle will most likely kill me." 

Later that day

They arrive at Daisuke Niwa's house and ring the doorbell.

"Nice of you guys to come and see us," greeted Daisuke. Daisuke also had red spikey hair like Chrono. He is from the anime D.N.Angel and isn't good with any weapons.

"We are here today because we want you to join our time pirates gang." Chrono said.

Sora, Riku(b), Kairi, Risa, Dark, and Riku(g) enter the room.

"I'll join if Daisuke joins," chimed in Riku(g). Riku has short hair that is reddish tint but I have no idea how to decribe it so you go look up a picture. She is from the anime D.N.Angel.

"What's going on," Dark asked in a confused manner. Dark has wild violet hair and is really tall, if you didn't know he might even look like he is seventeen and is really hot. (roaringbehomoth sister's input) He can have jet black wings and can use magic. He is also a phantom thief.

"They want us to join their time pirate gang," said Riku(g)

"Oh really," Dark said trying to sound amused but he is never amused with anything, unless he is trying to steal something,"well i guess being a phantom thief, they might need me. So I will join."

"Hey, wait. I just noticed that you and Daisuke are separated," Chrono said sounding really confused. Dark and Daisuke used to share a body. 

"Oh yeah, about that. We kind of stole an art work and that split us into two different bodies." Dark explained. 

"Well anyway, where is Glen?" Riku(b) asked. Riku has sholder length silver hair and is from the video game Kingdom Hearts. He is good with a sword.

"He doesn't want you to see him in his Frog form," Marle said.

"Oh, this will be good," said Riku(b) with a big grin on his face. "I'll come with you after I find Glen." Riku(b) then left the room in search of Frog so he could make fun of him.

"Well, we have two so far."

"I'll come also,"said Daisuke.

"Me,too,"pipped in Riku(g).

"There's four."

"Guess, I'm in,too," said Sora, who has spikey brown hair and is from the game Kingdom Hearts. His weapon is the keyblade.

"I'm in,too," said Kairi, who has reddish hair that is about shoulder length and she is from the game Kingdom Hearts.

"That's six so far. Risa do you want to come with also?"

"I'm coming because Sora is going," said Risa. Risa has long reddish-brown hair and is from the anime D.N.Angel.

"Well that's all of us," Chrono said.

Frog and Riku(b) enter the room after Riku(b) was done making fun of Frog.

"Are we ready, yet? Because I want to dump Riku(b) in some time so he can stop bugging me.

"No, we don't have any money," Risa said.

"Does anyone have any money?" Chrono asked.

"No," everyone said at the same time.

"Darn," Chrono cursed. 

Then suddenly out of thin air I appear to save our heros. 

"Who are you," Chrono demanded.

"I'm your er... Guardian Angel."

"Cool, I didn't know I had a guardian angel." Chrono said.

"Well, you do now."

"Fly angel fly," Marle said while flapping her arms in simulation to flight.

"Um...later. But here is some money so you can buy stuff."

I give 100,000 dollars. Which I hope they will spend wisely.

"Yay, lets go shopping," Riku said.

Later than the first later that day

"You call going shopping at Game Stop shopping," Riku(g) whinned.

"Yeah," Chrono said," we need Nintendo DSs and Sony PSPs to keep us happy while we are going through time."

"We also need a portable X-box 360," chimmed in Daisuke.

"That's where you and I relate Daisuke," Dark said.

"Boys will be boys," the girls said all at once.

Suddenly I appear again with more money.

"Hey, girls. There is a sale on at the clothes store next door. Let the boys shop by themselves while you go shop at that clothes store. Here is some money for you to buy stuff with.

"Great, I'm so glad that I decided to come," said Risa.

Meanwhile at Game Stop

"I want this game," Daisuke yelled.

"Too, bad. We only have enough money for one more game and of course it is going to be Chrono Trigger, because it stars me the wonderful Chrono," Chrono said while pointing himself with his thumb.

"I want Kingdom Hearts," whinned Sora.

"Hey, I don't have have a video game," Daisuke saide while pouting like a little baby.

"Oops, guys we spent all 100,000 dollars on video games," Chrono said.

"So?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't you see the problem here nitwit. Now what are Daisuke, Riku(g), and Risa going to fight with."

"I have an idea," Frog said,"lets ask Chrono's guardian angel for more money."

I suddenly appear out of nowhere in a cloud of **rainbow **smoke.

"Crap, I used the wrong smoke powder, again. Now that I think about it, the smoke was a gift from the tooth fairy, curse her for making me look foolish. Let's try that agian.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appears and it's...pink.

"Darn, I used the smoke that Cupid gave me. I'm going to kill that winged diaper wearing loser into a pulp. I will be right back."

Suddenly leaves and 20 minutes later comes back in a black ominous smoke.

"That's better."

"Why were you gone for 20 minutes?" Chrono asked.

"Well, I had to go kill the stupid tooth fairy and that winged diaper wearing loser Cupid into a pulp. Anyways, what do you need?"

"We spent all of the money that you gave," Chrono said shaking in his underwear. "Do you think that we could get more money."

"**WHAT!**You spent all 100,000 dollars. Yes, I won the bet!"

"Huh," everyone says while their mouths are open and drool coming out.

"Oh, sorry. I made a bet with the god of gambling, which I just met and he loves to gamble, but anyways, I made a bet saying that you guys would be able to spend 100,000 dollars on nothing but video games, in less than five minutes. Now I just earned 1,000,000 dollars. So here is money to use for stuff other than video games."

"Great, thanks," Chrono said.

At the store next door

"Hm, I wonder. Should I get this formal dress or this comfortable dress?" Kairi asked.

"I say both," Risa said happily.

"Hey, I got an idea," Marle said,"lets get the guys a tux each."

"Yeah, I agree with Marle," Riku(g) said.

A couple hours later

"I think the new weapons are pretty good," Chrono said while admiring his brand new sword.

"Yeah, I think Mrs. Honada and Mrs. Riku will like the bow and staff, we got them.

"Hi, guys," Kairi said as her and the other girls came walking out of the store they were in. "We all brought you formal clothes, hee hee."

"Try them on," Riku(g) said.

"Sure," Sora said agreeing for everyone without everyone's consent, which made everyone mad at Sora for the rest of the day but that is a different story, which you will never find out in a million years.

Everyone tries them on and noboy likes them, except for Dark, but that's because he likes hitting on girls and is used to uncomfortable clothes.

"Riku, Risa, we got some weapons for you," Chrono said.

Hands over the weapons to Riku and Risa. Riku got a magic staff and Risa got a bow.

"Thanks," Riku said. Riku was the only one that said thanks because her sister Risa is a spoiled little brat and has no kindness whatsoever. (Roaring behmoth sister's input, again)

'I would really like to hug Daisuke right now,' Riku(g) thought to herself.

'I would really like to hug Riku right now,' Daisuke thought to himself.

They slowly start walking toward each other with arms wide open.

"Well time to go home," Dark said,"tommorrow we use the time machine and start on our adventure."

Later than the first two laters earily in the story

Our idiodic heros are no playing a stupid game of truth or dare.

"Daisuke, truth or dare?" Frog asked.

"Um, truth."

"Did you want to hug Riku Harada earlier today?"

'Oh of course I wanted to but if I told them then they wont ever leave me alone about it. Oh what should I do?' Daisuke thinks to himself.

Chrono then enters the room.

"Hey, you girls over there playing truth or dare. Get to sleep right now," Chrono ordered.

"Alright," everyone said,"Goodnight."


End file.
